His Valentine
by cmol8806
Summary: REPOSTED. For JMHaughey for Secret Cupid Challenge. Booth reflects on his favorite Valentine's Day with Brennan


**Here is my contribution for the Secret Cupid Challenge. This is for JMHaughey, I hope you like it! Happy early (VERY EARLY lol) Valentine's Day.**

**This is a repost cause my last one wasnt working. I dont know why. But if you have reviewed already (thank you to those who did) you dont have to review this one.**

**Remember, the tag says romance AND angst. **

**I don't own Bones or the song The Way You Look Tonight (which is one of my favorite songs, especially sung by Michael Buble).**

**His Valentine**

Music rains down safely from the ceiling speakers, the song not registering in Booth's mind. The FBI agent is on a mission, bypassing all the sections that usually captures his attention and expands his shopping trips by at least half an hour. Instead he walks straight back to the seasonal section where it looks as if a bomb of pink hearts has exploded.

He blows a breath out of pursed lips, pushing his hands into his pockets. Milling around the aisles are other men, each with a look of panic at having waited until the last minute to get their girl a Valentine's Day present. Booth walks among them like a halo of calm in a raging storm. Unlike the rest here he already knows what he needs to get, having planned before. If it weren't for his blue-eyed valentine's knack of finding his hidden gifts he would have been done days ago. He looks on with pity as a guy no more than twenty debates with himself over a box of milk chocolates and a box of dark chocolates.

"Trust me kid, when in doubt go with the assorted," he advises, reaching past the grateful man for a small box of chocolates with Smurfs on the front.

He moves along, piling a few other items in his arms until he has everything on his mental list. Walking to the checkout counter and the long lines there his thoughts start to travel over the years and the Valentine's Days he has shared with Brennan. He chuckles remembering her completely bewildered, and slightly distrustful, expression that very first Valentine's Day when he had given her a felt purple rose he had bought on a whim from a kid on a street corner. It was that reaction that had encouraged him to repeat the tradition every year after, once just slipping it onto her keyboard when she was out of her office. Then came the year when he could do so much more than that small gesture, where he could giver her real flowers and a deep meaningful gift hopefully followed by an energetic round of lovemaking. Her pregnancy had kept her too tired for the lovemaking that first year, he remembers with a fond smile but he had gone out of his way to make up for it the year after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five years earlier<em>**

"Come on, Bones," Booth whines to himself, pacing the length of his living room and looking down at his watch. "Damn it, we're going to be late."

"Don't listen to him, sweetpea," Max says from the floor next to his granddaughter and a tower o f blocks. "He doesn't mean to cuss about your mommy in front of you."

Booth glares at the old man's head but is stopped before he can make a response by the sound of feet descending the stairs. He looks up with exasperation that quickly fades to slack-jawed appreciation. Brennan is clad in a black cocktail dress with purple embroidery, a matching clutch purse in her hand. Her hair bounces as she hurries down, the curls gently touching her breasts, which are showcased in classy perfection. When she reaches him Booth is wafted over with the intoxicating scent of her perfumed lotion. His once dry mouth waters, his fingers itching to rip off her dress and devour her.

"Bones," Booth says huskily, moving into her space with his hands on her curvy hips. "God, Bones, you look…"

"Beautiful, honey," Max pipes up with a smile to break the lustful eye contact and remind the couple of his presence.

"Thank you," Brennan replies, sting her partner a coy smile.

Booth clears his throat, one hand entering his suit pocket. "Right. Well, we should go."

He and Brennan both walk over to their daughter, Brennan getting there first to pick up the baby girl. The parents hug and kiss their child, thanking Max again for babysitting and leave. Once down the steps Booth pulls Brennan into his arms, slowly and sensually kissing her lips.

"You really look gorgeous, Bones," he whispers into her ear, brushing her with his lips.

Brennan gasps softly at the feel. "You're wearing my favorite suit."

Booth pulls back, taking her hand to lead her to the SUV, wiggling his eyebrows. "I know."

"Booth," Brennan says inquisitively, holding up a rose that was sitting on the passenger eat.

"Bones its Valentines Day. Just humor me and go with it."

She frowns at him as they take their seats, twirling the rose. "You've said that for Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter. When are you going to 'just go with it' for me?"

"I do. Every day."

The car ride spent in a state of playful bickering, it isn't long before they reach their destination for the night. Brennan looks over the elegant hotel, allowing Booth to be the gallant gentleman to his hearts content. Tucking her arm in his he leads her inside, passing the restaurant and the front desk to lead straight to the elevators. Brennan looks at him curiously but all she receives in returns is a smile and breath stealing kisses to her neck. The doors slide open in near silence as they reach the right floor and Booth leads her out, their fingers twining together.

"You got us a room for the night?" she finally asks, approval and amusement clear in her voice.

"Nope. I got us a suite," he smirks opening the door and guiding her in.

"Booth," Brennan gasps, stopping a few feet into the room.

The room is dimly lit, the main source of light from a dozen flickering candles. An intimate table is set in the middle, two covered plates and glasses settled on top, a bottle of champagne on ice next to the table. The gloriously large four poster bed is showered in white and red rose petals, clashing beautifully with the mahogany bed spread. Soft jazz flows out from unseen speakers, blending in the air with the perfume of flowers and melted wax. Everything combined creates an ambiance that is more romantic than anything she has experienced in her life, the thought and planning that went into the surprise touching her heart deeply.

Booth closes the door gently, securing his arms around her waist. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bones."

"You didn't have to do all of this for me," she says softly, not looking at him.

"Temperance when are you going to learn that I do these things because I want to?" he whispers into her ear. "I love you."

Brennan turns, wrapping herself around him in a tight hug. Booth holds her, kissing her head lovingly. Slowly they start to sway, moving in a dance so languid they barely even notice. Brennan pulls back with a shy smile, urging their bodies into a more obvious dance as she recognizes the song flowing around them. Falling into the moment she begins to sing, chuckling as his huge grin spreads.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>and the way you look tonight.<p>

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>and your cheeks so soft,<br>There is nothing for me but to love you,  
>And the way you look tonight.<p>

With each word your tenderness grows,  
>tearing my fear apart...<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>It touches my foolish heart.<p>

Adjusting his hold, Booth spins her out and back. He runs his fingertips up her spine, reveling in her shudder. He leans his forehead against hers, brushing his mouth over hers as she continues her breathy singing.

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>Because I love you ... just the way you look tonight.<p>

Their hands are gliding over each other, their eyes locked. Booth feels himself drowning in her and decides to pull back, not wanting the food he ordered to get cold. With a smile he adds his voice to hers, breaking the mood with his disastrous singing. Just as he knew she would, Brennan laughs, breaking away from him.

"Ready to eat?" he asks, chuckling with her.

She nods, again allowing him to be a gentleman by not protesting as he pulls her chair out for her. They uncover their impressive meals, Booth pouring them each a glass of champagne. Sharing a toast to love, family and partnership they settle down to their dinner. They speak of anything and everything except for work by Booth's request. After eating Booth uncovers a heavenly slice of cheesecake for dessert, the partners trading bites with the one remaining fork.

"This is the best cheesecake I've ever had," Booth gushes, spearing a piece and holding it out to Brennan.

"It is very delicious," she agrees, taking the bite with her fingers instead of eating it off the fork. Booth chuckles, knowing she did it on purpose. "Do you want to exchange gifts now?"

"Yeah. Here," he hands her an envelope from his pocket. "Open yours first."

Brennan eyes the envelope warily. "Are these more Seeley Booth Coupons?"

"I told you those were a joke," Booth laughs. "Besides it's not like you didn't use them."

"I was a week past my due date Booth," Brennan argues. "My feet were swollen and were very painful."

"Okay, well that's not what this is. Just open it."

Brows together she opens the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper and a small photograph. She looks back and forth between the two, her eyes lighting up with a smile. It is an approved gun permit and a picture of a black handgun with a post-it that reads 'at home in gun safe'. Booth smiles at her very obvious happiness, smiling fondly.

"I figured if you still insist on having a gun you should have one that you can actually carry," he explains teasingly.

"Thank you," Brennan smiles widely. She admires the photo for a moment more before settling it down and taking a box out of her purse. "Happy Valentines Day, Booth."

"Bones are you nervous?" he asks in surprise, watching her stare at the box instead of him

"Just open it Booth," she says softly, looking into his eyes briefly with a shy smile.

Looking down he tears away the pretty gold wrapping to reveal a plain white cardboard box as big as his palm. He glances into her eyes quickly as he removes the lid and then just stares down at what she has given him. Nestled on top of a cloud of white cotton is a large gold ring, obviously made for a man. He can see engraving and picks up the ring, tilting the band to read the words in the candlelight.

_The center will hold. Love always, Bones_

"You said you weren't going to ask," she says in a low voice.

Booth looks up, a shot going through him that feels like guilt. He never really meant that, he just didn't want her to worry if it wasn't what she wanted. "Bones-"

"I want to marry you. Not because of the legal advantages or because we have a daughter," Brennan explains, a sheen of what might be tears in her eyes. "But because…I'm in love with you."

"Bones." Booth raises and pulls her with him, instantly connecting their lips.

Brennan opens her mouth with a moan, running her hands through his hair. Booth pulls her against his body, sliding the ring on his finger go he can grip her hips. Her nimble fingers slide down to his tie, quickly loosening the silky material. Needing air he moves his kisses to her neck, walking her backwards towards the bed.

"I'm assuming that you're agreeing?" Brennan says breathlessly, eyes closed in pleasure.

Booth leans back, cupping her cheek when her eyes open. "You're the love of my life Temperance. I want to marry you."

Identical smiles of giddiness cover their faces as he gently lays her down on the bed. He leans on his elbows, feeling a hitch in his heart as he stares down at her. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes sparkling with a happy smile. Her hair is spread out on the bed, rose petals interspersed throughout the locks.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs, raising his left hand to caresses her cheek. The gold glints in the dim light capturing his attention. "You know that I'm not wearing the ring out in public until you have one too, right? It's just weird otherwise."

Brennan just laughs, pulling him down to her lips.

* * *

><p>How he wishes he had a camera that night just to capture her laughing with her hair spread over the bed that way. He'll always have the memory though, and its one he has replayed over and over in his mind. It was their last Valentine's Day together; Brennan killed by a drunk driver only a mere five months after her proposal. Even now his heart painfully clenches as an echo of that horrible phone call replays in his mind. Parking the SUV Booth looks down at the glint of gold on his finger. Though they never made it to their wedding he hasn't stopped wearing the gold band. In his heart he feels married, has since the day they became partners and he suspects he always will.<p>

Looking down at the closed bag at his feet he satisfies himself that the contents are hidden. He grabs the small item off the passenger seat and climbs out of the SUV. He walks into the small building, giving his name with a smile then tucking his hands in his pockets as he waits. Then he sees them, the blue orbs that gave him the strength to fight through his grief, belonging to one of the most important people in his life, the greatest thing to ever come out of his partnership with Temperance Brennan.

"Daddy!" his daughter yells, running into his arms. "You're picking me up today?"

"Yep and me and you, we're going to have a special day. Thanks," he smiles at the teacher's assistant, carrying his little girl out. He takes the felt purple flower out of his pocket and hands it to her, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day, princess."

**This actually started out so different. First it was going to be shorter. And was just going to be Booth spending Valentine's day with his daughter, buying her a silly little gift like my dad used to do when I was a little girl. But instead it turned into this. So, what did you think? I know the ending is sad but I kind of like it. Only one person can convince me to change it. Sorry if it sort of surprised you but that was i was kind of going for.**


End file.
